


Moon Girl

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: Her skin was pale, luminescent in the fluorescent glow of the bunk's lights. Jayne thought it would look better in the moonlight.





	Moon Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written as a prompt response for aliaspiral@LJ, prompt "phases of the moon."

  
Author's notes: Written as a prompt response for aliaspiral@LJ, prompt "phases of the moon."  


* * *

Moon Girl

## Moon Girl

Her skin was pale, luminescent in the fluorescent glow of the bunk's lights. Jayne thought it would look better in the moonlight, but out here in the black, a moon was a place to live, not something to look at. And it certainly wasn't pretty, not like the moon she brought to life with her lilting voice. 

He knew the stories from Earth-that-Was, ones she'd told him about goddesses and nymphs dancing in the silvery light of a moon heavy with myth. Stories of Selene, who came to her eternally sleeping lover every night; Bendis, whose worshippers venerated her with sex and debauchery; and the huntress-virgin Diana, goddess of fertility and childbirth tumbled from her mouth, and Jayne could do nothing but listen, enthralled. "They come in triplets, never less," she explained, beginning yet another story, "maiden, mother, crone. Sexuality, fertility, wisdom." She sat on his thighs, the white shift she wore to bed falling off her shoulder, exposing a breast in a mockery of innocence. 

"Persephone was the maiden, the waxing moon," River whispered, her fingers tracing the muscle of his bicep. "She was kidnapped by her uncle-turned-husband, Hades, the god of the underworld." 

"She became the goddess of death?" 

"Misnomer. Persephone was the maiden aspect. Sexuality and birth, but not originally death. The most desirable woman in all the world, beautiful even by divine standards." River licked the spot where his jaw met his neck, kissing down to his collarbone. "Demeter was the mother, literally and figuratively. Mother of Persephone and goddess of the harvest." Her breath was hot on his skin, and Jayne groaned. "Full moon, like a woman full with child." She pressed his palm against her flat stomach, fingers splaying against flesh. "When her brother-lover betrayed her daughter, she forced the grains to stop growing, plunging the world into famine with her grief." She released his hand, continuing her explorations. 

Jayne shuddered as her fingers trailed lower against his bare chest, tracing the dip between his ribs. "You said there was a third," he groaned, words muffled in his need. 

"I did." River's voice was almost inaudible, her tongue dipping into his navel. "The crone, Hecate, Greek goddess of the crossroads, but likely older. Borrowed and changed. Sometimes called goddess of witchcraft, but again, misnomer. She guarded a three-way crossroad, each of her three heads facing a different direction. Thrice the sight, thrice the wisdom. Triplicate in triplicate." Her fingers made short work of his trousers, pushing the fabric down. Jayne lifted his hips to help her, body shivering with anticipation. "Helped the gods rescue Persephone, saving both the girl and the world, but perhaps dooming herself in the process." 

"Hows 'at?" Jayne was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what River was saying, distracted by her fingers and mouth on his skin. He wondered if she did this on purpose, using her words and her body to keep him perpetually on edge, driving him into the arms of sweet madness. 

"She angered the god of Death, by taking his queen from him. Hades was understandably put out." Her breath ghosted over his lower stomach. "But perhaps she was the smartest of all. Waning moon, waning life, all the wisdom of the ages." Jayne sucked in air at the feel of her tongue on him. "Reappearance of Phoebe, ancient moon goddess, the final piece of the puzzle. One becomes three becomes one again." 

Groaning, he tangled his fingers in her hair, trying hard not to direct her motion as she ceased her storytelling. The term moon girl had never before seemed so appropriate.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Moon Girl**  
Author:   **Kari**   [website]  
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **R**  |  **het**  |  **3k**  |  **02/22/06**  
Characters:  Jayne, River  
Pairings:  River/Jayne  
Summary:  Her skin was pale, luminescent in the fluorescent glow of the bunk's lights. Jayne thought it would look better in the moonlight.  
Notes:  Written as a prompt response for aliaspiral@LJ, prompt "phases of the moon."  
  



End file.
